


[Podfic] Five Moments in the Life of Arthur Pendragon, St. Albion Student and Sleep-deprived Boyfriend of Merlin

by h_d_podfics (h_d)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reverse Chronology, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_d/pseuds/h_d_podfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Lilian_Cho's story, Five Moments in the Life of Arthur Pendragon, St. Albion Student and Sleep-deprived Boyfriend of Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Moments in the Life of Arthur Pendragon, St. Albion Student and Sleep-deprived Boyfriend of Merlin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Moments in the Life of Arthur Pendragon, St. Albion Student and Sleep-deprived Boyfriend of Merlin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175863) by [Lilian_Cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho). 



This is my first podfic. I added the numbers in order to separate the sections, but there are no numbers in the fic. If you enjoyed this story, please leave kudos and comments on the original work!

Stream the MP3 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ez81ze6e2zdk9sa/Five+Moments+in+the+Life+of+Arthur+Pendragon.mp3)!

 


End file.
